Tenshi (Ángel)
by Kaede Yoshida Kurumi
Summary: Juvia decidió tener a su bebé a sus 17 años, su novio decide no hacerse cargo del bebé, un día mientras la chica sale a pasear en un descuido su hija desaparece, ahora no descansará hasta encontrarla y para ello Erza Scarlet le ayudará en la búsqueda de su pequeño ángel y descubrir lo valioso de la vida (AU) 100% Gruvia (Este fic es intercmabio con Noriko Ishida )
1. Capítulo 1 Realidad

**Hola minna.-san, si se que se preguntarán ¿Kaede Yoshida? ¿En la parte de Gruvia? O.O? Espera ¿Tú no solo haces Nalu?**

 **Bien bien ahí le sva, gracias a que perdí en un juego de poket, cartas, barajá contra Noriko Ishida pues -_-U me toco hacerle un fic Gruvia, solo Gruvia sin Nalu, Gruvia jajaja es por eso que me ven por aquí**

 **Bien pues más que nada espero**

 **1.- No me amenacen de muerte por algo que no le sguste**

 **2.-Esto es un mundo alternativo así que puede variar la actitud de los personajes**

 **3.- Esto será puro suspenso y romance y Drama así que si eres sensible de kokoro no lo leas (ok no xD )**

 **Espero y lo disfruten y púes no les quitó más su tiempo y empecemos...**

 ***Neko-vampiro empieza**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

 ** _Realidad..._**

—Juvia de nuevo estás llegando tarde. —La mujer de cabello azul estaba en la puerta de la casa, la chica torció la boca y la quito del camino— ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo ha estado llorando? ¿Crees que puedes retomar tu misma rutina como alguna vez lo hiciste? Me escuchas niña. —

— ¡Te escuche! —Grito la chica deteniéndose—Lo siento, había gente en el súper además que estaba buscando la leche para Umi. —diciendo esto la chica cerró la puerta de la habitación, suspiro y se dejó caer, alzo la vista y ahí estaba ella dormida, se levantó dejando las cosas en su tocador, se acercó a la cuna donde la pequeña bebé dormía, toco la suave mejilla de su hija, así es esa era su bebé la bebé que ahora le había robado su vida.

—Hola Umi. —Susurro mientras se quitaba la ropa y se ponía su pijama, se lanzó a su cama y cerró los ojos—Otro día de mi miserable vida se acaba. —

…

…

Ella había quedado embarazada a los 17 años, por el miedo de no ser una buena madre decidió abortar pero su novio la convenció de que no lo hiciera ya que él se casaría con ella, Juvia decidió seguir con su embarazo pero un mes antes de que Umi naciera su novio cambió de idea y ya no se casaría con ella.

—Naciste en diciembre. —susurro Juvia observando a su pequeña—Donde el invierno cae y no perdona en matar a veces la vida de alguien. —Umi la observo y sonrió, su bebé tenía los ojos azul de ella mientras que el cabello era negro como el de su padre, el desobligado, traidor, maldito, mentiroso padre que no había estado el día que nació, cuando se enfermó, cunando lloraba en la madrugada, simplemente él no estaba ahí la había abandonado.

—Maldición Umi. —Susurro la chica al cargarla— ¿por qué tenías que llegar en este momento? —

—Juvia. —La voz de la chica la hizo voltear— ¿Cómo estás? —La rubia se acercó a ella con una enorme sonrisa—Vaya que hermosa está. —

—Hola Lucy. —Juvia sonrió levemente viendo a su amiga de infancia, la chica rubia la abrazo sin aplastar a la pequeña—Veo que te va bien. —

—Sí, es decir Mateo es un dolor de trasero pero pasaremos su materia, Natsu sigue desatado como siempre pero no me quejo… pero vean a esta princesa ¿Cómo se llama? —la chica apretó levemente la mejilla de la bebé la cual solo sonreía.

—Umi…—

—Umi que linda, ¿Puedo cargarla? —Juvia le entregó a la niña—Hola, pero miren que preciosidad sí que estás creciendo linda y fuere ¿Cuántos meses ya tiene? —

—Ella tiene 8 meses. —

—Ya veo, pero que blanca esta… sí que es preciosa. —Lucy le devolvió a la niña—Me alegró por ti. —

—Supongo. —contesto algo indecisa la chica y puso a la niña en la carriola—No me siento feliz sabes. —

—Juvia. —

—Es que es tan difícil. —La peli azul agacho la cabeza—Es difícil, tengo que comprarle sus cosas…cuidarla, alimentarle… mi vida, es decir todo lo que quería para mí lo he perdido. —

—Oye no digas eso. —

—Es que no pedí ser madre, es decir no la quería… y él me convenció de tenerla ¿Para qué? Para qué en el último momento renunciará, se largará. —

—Espera, no digas eso es tu hija, es tu bebé y te necesita, además ese imbécil es un cobarde y créeme Natsu lo dejo echo una mierda lo que es. —la rubia agarro de los hombros a la chica—Me escuchas. —

—Ese imbécil al menos nos da la manutención. —Susurro Juvia zafándose del agarre de Lucy—Me voy. —

—Juvia. —Lucy la llamo pero esta empezó a caminar, la rubia suspiro—Juvia. —

….

Juvia llegó a su casa, su madre la observo llegar.

—Bienvenida, ¿Qué tal el paseo? —

—Aburrido. —respondió la peli azul cargando a la bebé—Me encontré con Lucy. —

—Que bien, hace meses que no se veían. —respondió la pelinegra al sentarse en la silla, Juvia se sentó poniendo a la niña en la mesa. — ¿De qué hablaron? —

—De cosas sin sentido y de Umi. —Juvia respondió meciendo a la pequeña, la niña sonreía, eso a Juvia le molestaba en cierto sentido, ella era feliz, tenía una vida por delante, mientras convertía la de ella en nada, se levantó de la mesa entregándole a Umi a su madre.

—Iré a caminar te la encargó. —diciendo esto la chica tomó de nuevo su mochila.

—Oye, no puedes irte. —Su madre la siguió—Eres madre, debes cuidar las 24 horas del día… ya no eres una chica como todas las demás eres madre. —

— ¡No crees que se eso! —Grito la chica saliendo de casa, corrió lo más que pudo deteniéndose, se recargó en uno de los árboles del parque a tomar aire, apretó los dientes tratando de retener las lágrimas—Quiero que esto termine. —Susurro poniéndose de rodillas—Yo no quería ser madre aun. —Apretó su cabeza con sus manos.

—Es una pesadilla. —cuando Umi nació pensó que todo estaría bien, pero entonces ese infeliz decidió dejarla a su suerte, abandonarla, si eso había hecho las abandono, ahora debía hacerse cargo de una bebé que no había deseado. Se levantó y limpió unas lágrimas que se habían escapado, escucho risas y observo a dos chicos que reían y coqueteaban y se estaban acercando a donde estaba, abrió sus ojos enormemente al ver aquella cabellera negra que estaba acompañado de una chica rubia.

Sin pensarlo camino hacia esos dos y se detuvo enfrente de ellos.

— ¿Por eso me abandonaste? —grito, el chico se detuvo al igual que la chica—Para andar con otras, para olvidarte de mí. —

—Juvia ¿Qué haces…? —

—Merezco salir no crees, soy madre pero también tengo una vida. —la peli azul grito empujando al chico el cual estaba pálido—No vas a decir nada, maldito bastardo. —

—Juvia…—

—Así es estúpida. —Juvia miro a la chica la cual solo retrocedía—Este hijo de perra embaraza a la chicas, les dice que estarán bien y te deja sola con el paquete. —

—Juvia basta. —el pelinegro la alejo de ahí deteniéndose cercas de la entrada del parque—Hablemos aquí. —

—No. —La chica lo empujo alejándolo de ella—No hablaré contigo maldito bastardo. —El chico se quedó callado, Juvia empezó a reír.

—Ahora lárgate. —

—Dime… ¿Cómo está la bebé? —

Juvia empezó a reír más duro—Que hijo de… ahora te importa. —

—Solo preguntaba. —

—Sabes que Gray me voy. —diciendo esto la chica se alejó de él—Espero la paga de la próxima semana. —

— ¡Juvia! —el chico grito pero la peli azul corrió, Gray golpeo uno de los árboles.

—Vaya ahora sí te dieron lo que mereces. —el chico peli rosa se acercó el con semblante serió—Eres una porquería ¿Lo sabías? —

—Cállate la puta boca Natsu. —el pelinegro se alejó del chico—Es mi problema. —diciendo esto salió del parque, Natsu suspiro negando con la cabeza.

—Imbécil. —

…..

—Seguirás con eso. —su madre grito haciendo que la niña empezará a llorar—Solo actúa como debe hacerlo una madre. —

—Trato de hacerlo cremé. —Grito Juvia tomando a Umi tratando de calmarla—Trato cremé. —

—Juvia escúchame… —

—No escúchame a mí estoy harta de los gritos, reclamos, quejas, sermones lo único que quiero es paz. —la chica salió del cuarto de su madre y bajo las escaleras, puso a la niña en la carriola caminando a la salida.

—Solo lo hago por tú bien amor, si no puedes con ella solo… dala en adopción. —Juvia se detuvo al oír a su madre hablar así—Yo no puedo criar a una bebé y tu menos lo harás, por eso… —

—Me voy. —Juvia salió de la casa ignorando a su madre.

La ciudad celebraba los 100 años desde su independencia así que las calles estaban repletas de gente con disfraces, adornos por doquier y personas vendiendo las banderas de su país, Juvia camino entre la gente quienes reían felices, se detuvo en una tienda comprando un _Danonino_ para dárselo a Umi después.

—La fiesta de la ciudad. —susurro siguiendo su camino, se detuvo en el lago que estaba en el centro de parque principal, por suerte casi no había gente ahí lo cual le daba un poco de paz. Saco de su mochila un mantel que puso en el pasto, saco unas cosas para comer poniendo dos almohadas en esta, sacó a Umi de la carriola y la puso entre las almohadas haciendo que la niña no se ladeará—Bien Umi veamos que comeremos. —Susurro sonriendo—Tenemos dos manzanas, una botella de agua y yogurt… más dos mamilas llenas de leche. —diciendo esto puso las cosas en el mantel—Ahora te daré tu danonio. —abrió el _Danonino_ y con una cucharita se lo empezó a dar a la niña, Umi lo comía alegremente.

— ¿Darla en adopción? —Susurro deteniéndose—A Umi. —la niña empezó a llorar, Juvia le dio más danonio pero la bebé hizo que tirará el alimento manchándole el vestido—Umi por dios. —Grito haciendo que la niña llorará más—Vamos. —saco el chupón de la mochila dándosela a la niña la cual dejo de llorar, Juvia se levantó y camino al lago mojando un pañuelo para limpiarse el vestido.

— ¿Juvia? —la voz del chico la hizo voltear—Hola tanto tiempo. —

—Bora. —la chica se puso de pie y abrazo al chico—Mucho tiempo ha pasado. —

—Sí, fui a la preparatoria a buscarte pero no estabas. —El chico de pelo azul se sobó un poco la cabeza—Me dijeron que había tenido un bebé. —

Juvia sonrió levemente—Sí así es. —Susurro apretando sus puños—Tuve una niña, supongo que también escuchaste que el padre de mi bebé decidió no aceptarla. —

—Lo siento por desgracias también me contaron eso. —El chico suspiro poniendo su mano en los hombros de Juvia—Lo siento Juvia. —

—Yo… mi vida. —susurro la chica agachando la cabeza—Es un desastre pero…—

—No estabas preparada para tener una responsabilidad. —el chico sonrió tiernamente y abrazo a la chica—Verdad. —

—Bora…siempre me pregunto ¿Por qué no me fui contigo? En vez de poner los ojos en ese bastardo. —dijo la chica llorando un poco—Ese bastardo…

—Sabes aun no es tarde. —Las palabras del chico la hicieron levantar la cara observando sus ojos color miel—Yo aún te amo. —

—Bora. —

—Yo…tú y yo podemos iniciar nuestras vidas. —

—Claro que no, yo tengo una hija. —respondió Juvia alejándose del chico—Además aunque odie aceptarlo aun amo a Gray. —

Bora alboroto un poco su cabello—Aun sigues aferrada a él. —

—Lo nuestro fue hermoso pero está en el pasado… —

—Dijiste que te hubieras ido conmigo. —el chico suspiro—Solo fue por hablar. —

—Yo… —

—Lo entiendo, pero escucha esto siempre te amaré pase lo que pase, y esperaré a que vuelvas a mí. —

—Bora. —

—Que bonitas palabras. —Los dos voltearon al escuchar una tercera voz—Pero ella no te ama. —

—Gray. —

—Gray por qué…. —

—Así es como cuidas a la niña Juvia. —el chico se acercó a la chica—Así es como la cuidas. —

—Si no sabes he venido con mi hija a pasear, además tú no tienes por qué decirme nada referente a como cuido a mi hija, te recuerdo que no la quisiste. —las palabras de la chica hicieron que el chico hiciera una mueca de dolor y tristeza, Juvia volteó la cabeza—No te hagas la victima Gray. —

—Mi nombre ahora lo dices con odio eh. —

—Odio, no, no es lo que siento por ti, siento más cosas pero no mereces tan siquiera escucharlas, el odio es algo muy pequeño para lo que en verdad siento por ti en estos momentos. —La chica miro a Esteban y sonrió—Me esperas, iré por Umi y si quieres podemos buscar un sitio para comer. —

—Me encantaría. —sonrió el castaño haciendo que Gray enfureciera, la peli azul camino hacia el árbol donde estaba el mantel, Gray se acercó al Bora con mirada sombría.

—Aléjate de Juvia. —susurro Gray, Bora sonrió—Me escuchaste. —

—Te recuerdo que tú la dejaste con una hija, además ella ya no te ama. —dijo las palabras de una manera tan seca llena de desprecio por el pelinegro, la mirada de Gray desprendía odio hacia Bora.

Gray se dio la vuelta caminando a donde había ido la chica y Esteban lo siguió. Juvia llego a donde estaba Umi pero…

—Umi. —se detuvo antes de llegar al mantel—Umi. —la desesperación la domino, corrió a donde estaba la carriola pero la niña no estaba ahí— ¡Umi! —grito corriendo detrás del árbol y de los árboles que estaban a su alrededor— ¡Umi! ¡Umi! —Grito, desesperada y asustada— ¡Umi! —Cayó de rodillas gritando y llorando, el mundo giraba velozmente, el miedo se apoderó de ella al igual que la tristeza— ¡No, Umi! —

Estaba a punto de volverse loca de la gran tristeza que sentía, Gray llego a su lado al oírla gritar de esa manera desgarradora, Juvia lo jaló de la manga con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

—Gray, Umi no está, ¡mi hija no está Gray! —grito enterrando sus uñas en el pasto y llorando más fuerte— ¡Mí bebé no está! —

* * *

 _ **Espero que le shaya gustado y pues nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo que será el domingo ^^**_

 _ **Sean felices coman frutas y verduras y espero un review n.n**_


	2. Chapter 2 ¡Ayuda!

**_LEAN ES IMPORTANTE ESTO..._**

 ** _Buenas noches tengan minna-san, bueno antes que nada debo comunicar algo que realmente me enojo, primera..._**

 ** _En el anterior capítulo, pedí con amabilidad que no insultaran, ni nada por el estilo, si les gustaba ya que era mi primer Gruvia pues dejarán un comentario, pero si no les guataba pues no lo siguieran leyendo y solo se retirarán pero ¡no! lo primero que dije y lo primero que hicieron dos personas que llegaron insultándome por haber plagiado esta historia cuando esta historia es 100% mía ... si recordarán al final en vez de Bora decía "Esteban" si, yo le había puesto así al tipo que sería la ex-paraje de Juvia y quien estaría en la historia, pero Noriko Ishida me dijo que mejor pusiera a Bora y por eso lo puse, ya que casi nunca reviso bien cuando lo subo se me paso quitarle en una parte el nombre de Esteban y ponerle Bora..._**

 ** _Por este error una tip me dijo santa tontería y media incluso insulto mi trabajo (carita furiosa) en verdad por este tipo de personas decidí no volver hacer este fic, pero ya que tengo un contrato con Noriko cX y ella sabe donde vivo y puede venir a matarme si lo canceló pues me devolció los animos para seguir (mira a Noriki que tiene un cuchillo )_**

 ** _Este fic lo seguiré ya que serán solo 5 capítulos ^^ pero en serió quería comunicar esto ya que si me molesto mucho que dijera eso, plagiarme a mi misma que estúpido xD pero en serió chic s si escriben saben que no es fácil hacer un capítulos ya que te llevas mucho tiempo y pues para que vengan y insulten tú obra pues... eso no es de dios ..._**

 ** _VUELVO A DECIR SI NO TE GUSTA ESTE FIC NO LO SIGAS PERO ABSTENTE DE OFENDER POR FAVOR, YA QUE SI RECIBO UN INSULTO MÁS LO BORRARÉ Y SEGUIRÉ COMO DIJO ESA TIPA .. ESTORBANDO EN LADO NALU..._**

 ** _*Neko-vampiro se relaje y suspira e inicia la historia* ahora si pasen a leer ^^_**

 ** _UNA PEQUEÑA POSDATA PARA AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE CRITICAN CON COMENTARIOS DESTRUCTIVOS..._**

 ** _"Un critico no es un verdadero critico si nunca ha creado"_**

 ** _"Para entender hay que crear"_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2_**

 ** _¡Ayuda!_**

La mujer salió de la patrulla y entró al parque donde se había puesto una cinta para además aparte de la policía pasará.

—Detective Scarlet. — uno de los oficiales se acercó, la mujer tomo la hoja y empezó a leerla

— ¿Cuanto a pasado? —

—Hace dos horas la bebé de 8 meses llamada Umi Fullbuster fue dada como de desaparecida, mientras su madre Juvia Loxar platicaba con Gray Fullbuster identificado como el padre biológico de la niña...

—Pensé que la chica era madre soltera— respondió la pelirroja llegando a la zona donde ocurrió el secuestro, se acercó en donde permanecían las cosas donde el bebé había estado, observo el lugar—Muy buen escenario para un secuestro y más si se trata de una pequeña de solo unos meses de nacida. —

—La madre de la chica llegó hace rato gritando que la muchacha había sido la culpable, al parecer no quería al bebé. —

—Oh, así que nuestra sospechosa puede ser a la misma madre, ¿Dónde está?

—La llevaron a la estación de policía será interrogada al igual que los otros dos chicos que estaban con ella. —

Llama a Makarov, dile que yo seré quien interrogue a la chica. —La detective se puso un guante plástico y recogió un listón que estaba arriba del mantel— ¿Cómo es posible que un bebé desaparezca a la mitad del día sin que nadie haya visto nada?

Erza llego a la estación de policía, al entrar ya la esperaba aquel hombre de avanzada edad, ella saludo y los dos siguieron sin decir nada hasta el cuarto de interrogatorios. Observaron por el cristal a la chica peli azul quien tenía la mirada agachada, Erza alzo una ceja y leyó el reporte de los otros dos interrogatorios.

—Extraño. —el hombre hablo haciendo que Erza lo viera—Llegamos a la conclusión de que ella misma ocasiono el secuestro de su propia hija pero, la reacción que ha tenido es muy diferente, más bien es la de una madre que esta al borde de la locura por el dolor e impotencia de no saber dónde está su pequeña.—

—Habrán la puerta. — ordeno Scarlet los dos guardias se quitaron de la puerta y la mujer entró al cuarto. Se sentó enfrente de la mesa para ver a la chica de frente, pasaron cinco minutos pero ninguna dijo nada.

—Hola. —Erza comenzó hablar— Soy la detective del departamento de policía Erza Scarlet necesito hacerte preguntas referente al secuestro de tu hija.

—Usted piensa lo mismo que esas personas. —Juvia hablo secamente y con dolor— Cree que yo fui quien arreglo el secuestro de mi hija.

—Yo no he dicho ni pienso eso. —

—No mienta. — observo a Erza con dolor en su mirada y tristeza—Yo jamás haría algo así Umi es mi pequeña, lo único que he hecho bien en esta vida. —

—Podrías explicarme porque tu madre grito diciendo lo contrario y que fuiste la responsable de la desaparición de tu propia hija. — Erza la observaba seriamente y atentamente ya que cualquier gesto que pudiera hacer indicaría que la chica estaba mintiendo

—Yo, es cierto al principio no la quería, tenía miedo, soy muy joven aún y me aterraba pensar en que tendría que cuidar de alguien más si a duras penas podía cuidar de mi misma.—la chica empezó a llorar— Pero eso cambio cuando mi embarazo avanzo, al sentir sus pataditas, sus movimientos dentro de mí, al tenerla por primera vez en mis brazos, todo eso me hizo amarla, es una parte mía y la amo demasiado, incluso hubo veces en que quería solo acabar con aquello, pero el solo verla me tranquiliza y me hace ver el gran amor que le tengo.—

—Ya veo. — Erza suspiro, Juvia suspiro y limpio sus mejillas.

—Yo no haría algo así, en estos momentos estoy al borde de la desesperación y la policía no dice nada... ¿En quién puedo confiar para que encuentre a mi hija?

—Te doy mi palabra de que la encontraremos. —Erza le paso un pedazo de papel para que se limpiara, Juvia tomo la mano de la mujer

—Por favor ayúdeme a encontrarla, ayúdeme a encontrar a mi hija. —

—La encontraremos, te lo juro. — aquellas palabras hicieron romper en llanto a la peli azul, Erza se levantó de la silla y puso su mano en el hombro dela chica, lo había confirmado Juvia no podía ser la propia secuestradora de su hija, el llanto era la de una madre que estaba desesperada, aterrada, al borde de la locura por no saber nada de su hija. Ella sabía cómo sentía aquello el dolor era el mismo que ella había vivido unos años atrás.

...

...

...

—Juvia Loxar queda fuera de sospechas. — Makarov observo el mapa que estaba en la pared, Erza miraba su celular y luego a la computadora— Ni una pista detective. —

—Ninguna, es como si aquella pequeña se la hubiera tragado la tierra. —Erza se tocó la frente dando pequeños golpecitos en ella—Quien cometió el secuestro pensó en todo, desde el día perfecto para hacerlo, hoy la ciudad está en caos por el festejo del día de la Independencia. Pero no es todo. —

— ¿Tienes algo en mente? —

—Esos dos chicos se les interrogo y no son sospechosos pero. — Erza saco el listón de una bolsa de plástico y lo puso en la mesa—La niña no llevaba ningún listón azul esta mañana, así que puede que el responsable conocía muy bien a la niña y a la madre antes del secuestro. —

—Eso que tiene que ver con el listón. —Makarov no entendía muy bien el punto al que quería llegar Erza.

—El listo tiene una flor blanca bordada, Juvia Loxar la reconocía diciendo que ella le había cocido aquella flor en el listón, listón que había perdido hace un mes aproximadamente. —

Makarov se tocó la barba— Hump, eso significa que quien secuestro a la niña dejo aquello para burlarse de la madre o es demasiado estúpido ya que con eso lo podemos encontrar. —

—La mandaré al laboratorio para que empiecen con los análisis, quizás y encontramos huellas en este. —Erza se levantó y se dirigió a la salida.

—Sabes perfectamente que si no encontramos a la pequeña dentro de 48 horas la habremos perdido para siempre verdad ¿?

—La encontraré ya que se lo prometí a la madre. — Erza salió y fue al laboratorio para que inspeccionaran el listón era la única pista que tenía y no tenía ningún sospechoso en mente.

 _"—Un bebé puede ser sacado del país en cuestión de horas, son vendidos a familias que no puede tener hijos y no quieren esperar el proceso de adopción...—Juvia tembló al imaginar a su hija con alguien más y jamás volverla a ver._

 _—No te preocupes yo la encontraré lo juro..."_

—Di mi palabra y no daré marcha atrás. —Erza salió de la estación de policías topándose con reporteros en la entrada—Empecemos. —susurro dando aclaraciones a los periodistas que se habían esterado del secuestro de la pequeña.

….

…

Juvia llego a su casa, después de que la detective la interrogará y diera su palabra de que la ayudaría a encontrar a Umi, ella salió del departamento de policía y se dirigió a su casa, tenía la mirada perdida lo cual varías personas le preguntaban si estaba bien. Se detuvo en la puerta y apretó sus puños antes de entrar, el olor al jabón y perfume de bebé llego a ella, cerró la puerta y se acercó a la cuna, tomo la sábana de Umi y la abrazo, las lágrimas nuevamente salieron y cayó de rodillas al piso, grito a más no poder hasta que pudo sacar el dolor que llevaba en ese momento.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, al despertar el atardecer estaba ya presente, se levantó del piso y miro nuevamente la cuna vacía de su hija, como había sido posible que la hubiera perdido, que no hubiera visto lo importante que era para ella, que en verdad la amaba, la amaba tanto que el separarse de ella era un verdadero infierno, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Estaría bien? ¿La estarían alimentando bien? ¿Ya la habrían sacado del país? Esas preguntas la estaban volviendo loca y la llevaban nuevamente al infierno que estaba viviendo.

—No puedo quedarme aquí. —susurro y se levantó del piso, sin soltar la cobija salió del cuarto y corrió a las escaleras, por poco se cae si no fuera que se agarró del barandal, bajo a la planta baja y observo una nota de su madre, al parecer ella ya había empezado a divulgar la noticia de la desaparición de la niña, Juvia sonrió ya que su madre aunque en ese momento no la quería ver estaba preocupada por su nieta.

Tomó las llaves y una foto en la que salía Umi al cumplir los cinco meses, acaricio con ternura la foto y la guardo en su bolsa, tomo sus llaves y su suéter, al salir de su casa se detuvo al ver al chico parado en su puerta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto secamente, el pelinegro agacho la cabeza.

—Creí que estarías… mal por lo de la niña. —respondió Gray mientras Juvia cerraba la puerta y lo miraba nuevamente, aquella cara representaba el dolor que sentía, la cara llena de amor e ilusión que le había dado en el pasado había desaparecido, ahora ella le mostraba ese mirada llena de dolor, rencor, odio y repulsión, se lo merecía por haber sido un cobarde que no quiso enfrentar la realidad—Encontraremos a Umi. —

—No te atrevas a mencionar su nombre. —respondió Juvia secamente—No te atrevas a nombrarla de nuevo. —

—Juvia…

—Mi hija…ella no te necesita, yo la encontraré, la encontraré y seremos de nuevo las dos… este infierno se acabará. —La chica apretó sus puños—A lo que hayas venido no me importa y si me disculpas tengo que irme. —

Gray la detuvo antes de que se fuera— ¿A dónde vas? Mira en qué estado estás, necesitas descansar. —

Juvia quito la mano de su brazo y lo miro furiosa—Para ti es fácil decirlo porque no la amas como yo, porque no te interesa. Que no me preocupe… que descanse, no bromees, no puedo descansar porque mi hija está desaparecida ¡Desaparecida y tú me dices que descanse! N puedo descansar hasta que esté de nuevo en mis brazos, sus ojos azules me vuelvan a ver, ese día descansaré. —grito empezando a golpearlo—Si no fuera por tu culpa, ella estaría en otro lugar… si no fuera por tu mentira quizás….quizás esto jamás hubiera pasado, pudimos ser una familia pero… —detuvo sus golpes y agacho la mirada—No sabes cuánto te odio. —

—Perdón. —

—No necesito tu lastima… yo encontraré a Umi, así que no estorbes. —Juvia se alejó de Gray—Aléjate de mi vida Gray… no te quiero en mi vida jamás. —

—Juvia yo no puedo….

— ¡Déjame sola! —gritando Juvia salió corriendo, Gray no corrió ni se movió simplemente la vio alejarse, él había causado eso, el que ella ahora lo odiará, el que su hija estuviera desaparecida… todo era su culpa, por haber deseado que ella jamás hubiera nacido estaba provocando el más horrible dolor a la mujer que a pesar de todo aún amaba.

—Así que te arrepientes no es así. —Susurro un chico al ver visto aquella escena—Pero no te preocupes que pronto recibirás tu castigo. —

* * *

 **Siguiente Capítulo**

 _ **48 Horas**_


	3. Chapter 3 48 horas

**_Holis a todos los que leen este fic OoO pues esta madrugada Noriko y Kaede decidimos subir un capítulo nuevo de los fics de intercambio...jejejeje bueno espero que les guste y pues la historia..._**

 ** _Este capítulo me costo mucho escribirlo (aunque es un poco corto) ya que no sabía como redactarlo para no dar aun al verdadero culpable...así que por eso es corto xD okay ni yo misma me entiendo..._**

 ** _Basta de hablar y comencemos..,  
*Neko-vampiro comienza la historia*_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3 ~48 Horas~_**

—Él es lindo y amable, su sonrisa luce solitaria debido a que perdió su corazón. Mi príncipe si supieras que te amo pero, mis sentimientos no serán correspondidos pues mi príncipe yo estoy muy alejada de ti. La princesa es la que está a tu lado, la que sostiene tu mano, ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Quiero ser quien recuperé su corazón? — Terminó de leer, Juvia dejo el libro en el estante que estaba a lado del escritorio, apoyo su cabeza en el escritorio y las lágrimas volvieron a salir.

—Hija. —Su madre susurro suavemente—Debes comer…

—No puedo. —La chica se levantó de la silla y tomo la pequeña cobija rosa en sus manos—No puedo, Umi…Umi la necesito tanto, siento como si me hundiera en un profundo mar oscuro…me duele, duele mucho mi pecho. —

Los brazos de su madre la atraparon dando pequeñas palmaditas en su espalda.

—Hija tranquila, la encontrarán ya lo verás. —Juvia solo se dejó abrazar por su madre mientras lloraba ¿Qué más podía hacer? Había estado más de tres horas recorriendo gran parte de la pequeña ciudad entregando volantes con la imagen de Umi , además de ella también sus amigos le estaban ayudando, aunque Lucy insistió en que regresará a su casa ya que por poco se desmayaba, Juvia se había negado pero al final acepto ya que llevaba horas sin dormir.

—Mamá… quiero a Umi conmigo. —susurro suavemente sin soltar la suave cobija que aún conservaba el dulce aroma a bebé de su amada Umi.

…

Erza examinaba los papeles tratando de encontrar algo, habían pasado 12 horas desde que la niña había desaparecido, los medios de comunicación habían sido de gran ayuda pues estaban transmitiendo y divulgando la noticia por todo el estado lo cual era una gran ventaja si la niña había sido sacada del pueblo.

—Esto no puede ser. —susurro Erza suspirando—12 horas sin información. —

—Fueron muy listos. —Macao dejo su taza de café y observo la fotografía de la pequeña—La ciudad estaba en celebración por lo que la gente no prestaría mucha atención en lo que pasará a su alrededor…—

—He llegado a una conclusión. —Erza se paró de su asiento y miro las fotografías en su escritorio—Quizás y el secuestrador fue alguien que conocía tanto a la niña como a la madre. —

—No necesariamente Erza. —Comento Macao—Los secuestradores no pueden ser necesariamente familiares, sabes que más de 100 niños son secuestrados en el estado, los secuestradores son muy listos al momento de arrebatarle a una madre a su hijo, ahora imagínate, la madre deja un momento a su hijo eso es presa fácil y más si se trata de un bebé. —

Erza no dejaba de ver las fotografías en su escritorio y más la del supuesto padre, tanto la madre como el padre no habían querido a la niña a última hora pero…Juvia la madre no podía ser ya que la desesperación en sus ojos lo comprobaba, el padre Gray Fullbuster parecía preocupado…aunque por un momento puedo observar algo curioso en sus ojos, algo que aún no la dejaba tranquila.

—No puedo…estoy es muy desesperante. —Erza tomo su saco y salió de la oficina—Mejor pensaré en casa. —llego a unos escritorio dando órdenes a unos oficiales que estaban junto con ella en el caso ordenándoles que cualquier información la contactarán. Salió del departamento de Policía y se subió a su auto, gracias al cielo los periodistas se habían ido.

…..

—Por favor ayúdenos a encontrarla. —

—Su nombre es Umi Fullbuster si la ve comuníquense. —

Varios chicos estaban repartiendo volantes afuera de las tiendas y locales.

Lucy suspiro mirando a Levy que igual trataba de dar los volantes a las personas, miro su celular leyendo el mensaje de su novio.

—Levy, Natsu y Gajeel terminaron de repartir los volantes. —grito a su amiga quien solo sonrió, Lucy siguió repartiendo volantes—Tome por si ve, ella es Umi y se ha perdido. —

—Que linda es…estaré atenta. —dijo la muchacha siguiendo nuevamente su caminata, Lucy la vio alejarse y siguió repartiendo volantes. En una esquina la mujer arrugo el papel y empezando a correr.

…..

—Por favor, ella es Umi mi hija si la ven…quien la tenga regrésemela, no sabe cuánto sufro por ella por favor regrésemela…regrésenme a mi bebé. —Gray apagó la televisión y se acostó en su cama, pensaba y pensaba, Juvia estaba realmente preocupada por Umi pero ¿Por qué él no hacía algo? Si estaba igualmente preocupado pero la culpa lo dominaba también.

—No debí pedir eso. —susurro levantándose de la cama y poniéndose una camisa nueva, tomo las llaves y salió de la casa en su auto, algo tenía que hacer, debía reparar su error.

…..

El cielo se tiño de color anaranjado anunciando el anochecer, Erza miraba a su pequeña hija jugando sonrió volviendo a leer el informe, algo se le estaba escapando, aunque de por sí este casi no era fácil, anteriormente Macao había seguido un caso parecido aunque desafortunadamente no pudieron dar con el bebé, debía pensar más, más…centrarse en cada detalle, el listón era una prueba importante pero ¿Cómo se relacionaba?

—El listón fue dejado como una burla. —cerro los ojos—Si el listón que supuestamente se había perdido estaba de regreso era…el secuestrador había planeado el secuestro de la niña desde hacía tiempo lo único que faltaba era el lugar y hora precisos, esto no me gusta mucho. —

—Hola. —la voz de la chica la hizo voltear—Detective Scarlet. —

—O señora Loxar. —Erza se levantó de su silla tomando la mano de la peli azul—Se ve muy pálida…

—Es que no he dormido durante las horas que han pasado. —Sonrió levemente—Es que…el dolor en el pecho no cesará hasta que Umi este conmigo. —Juvia observo como una pequeña peli azul se acercaba a ellas escondiéndose atrás de Erza.

—Ella es mi hija Wendy…saluda hija. —La pequeña se acercó a Juvia y tomo su mano.

—Hola, me llamo Wendy mucho gusto. —Juvia sonrió ante las palabras de la pequeña ya que su voz era muy dulce e infantil.

—Dime ¿cuántos años tienes? —pregunto Juvia.

—Tengo siete años, ¿Usted cuantos tiene? —la niña pregunto sonriendo.

—En un momento regreso. —Erza se retiró dejando a las dos chicas solas. Juvia miraba con una sonrisa como Wendy jugaba, en un momento la niña dejo de jugar y miro a la peli azul.

—Usted es la que salió en la tele. —Wendy se acercó a Juvia—Su bebé desapareció que malo. —

Juvia agacho la cabeza.

—Pero mi mami la encontrará. —declaró Wendy sonriendo—Porque mi mami siempre encuentra a los que desparecen. —

—Es cierto. —Erza interrumpió trayendo un poco de té—Amor ve a dentro es hora de estudiar. —

—Sí mami, Juvia me dio mucho gusto conocerte. —la niña se despidió y entro a la casa, Juvia miro a Erza sonriendo levemente.

—Su hija es muy alegre… Umi también lo es. —

—Es difícil ser madre soltera. —Erza dijo haciendo que Juvia se sorprendiera—Yo soy madre soltera. —

—Pero su anillo. —Juvia miro la mano de la peli roja la cual solo sonrió.

—Estuve casada, pero hace cuatro años mi esposo murió en una misión, protegió a un niño de ser asesinado, estuvo dos días en el hospital pero no aguanto. —Erza suspiro y tomo la mano de Juvia—Es difícil estar sola con un niño así que entiendo tu dolor… hubiera sido mejor no tener a la niña ¿Lo has pensado?

Juvia limpio unas lágrimas que habían salido sin su permiso.

—Pero esos pensamientos se fueron al ver cada día la sonrisa de Wendy. —Erza miro hacia la casa—su sonrisa me dio las fuerzas necesarias para salir adelante, ahora soy detective y puedo cuidar de mi hija, no estoy mucho con ella pero ella me comprende…tener un hijo no es un castigo es un regalo aunque a veces no es el momento indicado para tenerlo…

—Yo pensaba que quizás Umi nunca hubiera nacido mi vida sería mejor pero…cada vez que veía su sonrisa, esas pequeñas manitas aferrándose a mi ropa, su aroma, su brillo en sus hermosos ojos negros, eso me llenaba de una enorme felicidad incluso en los momentos más dolorosos…no sabía que podía ser tan feliz con solo tenerla…yo solo me deje guiar por la tristeza de separarme de mi novio y el miedo de criar a una niña en soledad me invadió, no sabía que amaba tanto a Umi hasta que me fue arrebatada….no lo sabía…

—Ha veces no sabemos cuál importante es algo hasta que lo perdemos pero…—Erza tomo las manos de la chica—Te juró que hallaremos a tu hija. —

—Gracias Erza. —Juvia sonrió—Pronto podré mirar nuevamente a Umi.

…

—Te dije que era una mala idea. —Dijo el hombre lanzando una jarra al piso, la muchacha sostuvo a la pequeña quién empezó a llorar—Cállala. —

—No lloraría si dejarás de hacer ruido. —Grito la peli rosa dándole el biberón a la pequeña para que dejará de llorar—Yo te dije en primer lugar que esto de secuestrar no era bueno pero…

—No seas tontita. —El hombre golpeo la frente de la muchacha—Acaso no sabes cuánto dinero sacaremos de esto…el dinero de la vente de la niña y el que nos dará ese chico. —

—Como digas. —Susurro la mujer mirando a la pequeña pelinegra quien entrecerraba sus ojos azules—Es mejor que nos apresuremos en darla… así que te sugiero que te comuniques con ese imbécil y nos larguemos. —

—Ya lo sé estúpida. —El hombre sacó un celular y marco—Hola…nada de hola maldito, la cara de la niña esta por todo el lugar si esto no funciona te mataré…claro funcionará como estás seguro…

 _—Porque todo esto lo planeé así que tranquilízate. —_ respondió la voz de un varón.

—Más te vale. —

 _—Por cierto necesito lo que te había dicho…—_

—Si te enviaré esas cosas en media hora…más te vale mocoso que esto nos ayude a distraer a la policía. —la llamada se cortó y el hombre suspiro tomando algunas ropas y poniéndolas en una bolsa.

…

—Claro gracias. —Gray colgó el teléfono y suspiro—Espero que sea lo correcto. —diciendo esto condujo hasta las coordenadas que le habían dicho.

…

—Si pasan las 48 horas…debemos despedirnos de la niña. —Macao susurro haciendo que Erza lo mirará con una mueca.

—Nos quedan 18 horas más así que…empecemos con la primera investigación. —La chica peli roja miro nuevamente el listón—Tengo dos sospechosos. —

—Mira que interesante… ¿Quiénes? —

—La primera es…—pego la foto del chico en la pizarra haciendo que Macao suspirará y se levantará de la silla.

—Eso era obvio no crees. —

—Claro que sí, mi primer sospechoso es Gray Fullbuster. —termino de decir la mujer mirando la fotografía del chico pelinegro.

* * *

 _ **Siguiente Capítulo.**_

 _ **El culpable.**_

 _ **Si el capítulo es muy corto pero... no se si lo dije si no lo diré xD esta historia es corta así que no serán muchos capítulos al igual que esto no tendrán mucha escritura ya que como decirlo es para resumirlo mejor OoO OuO aunque lo que sigue estará un poco más largo así que espero que les haya gustado y espero un review ^^**_

 _ **Mina-san sean felices coman frutas y verduras y no vemos en la próxima UuU**_


End file.
